A world carved by destiny
by day-night-twins
Summary: A night sixteen years ago a prophecy was told about the demise of evil. Legendary meister, Lady Veronica Bigbreak was killed. Her children find themselves too involved in the destiny of the world. Warning: Main characters are OCs.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first serious attempt at a story, with the help of my best friend, who is doing the artwork, I hope to make a good story, which will entertain you. (Comma abuse much) I hope that the two main characters being OCs won't discourage you from reading the story.

This was written on the spot and I don't have a beta, so please excuse me for any mistakes I have - English isn't even close to my native language.

* * *

**Sixteen years ago, August 18th**

"Ya' see, "the fortune teller was telling a middle-aged man, "This line tells me a new love interest is coming in the next month. And about your financial situation…" Suddenly her voice became deeper, her eyes rolled back and the gipsy's black hair stood on end, making her look almost surreal.

"_The moon and the sun have dawned. The night and the day are one._

_To cower is the man of the darkness, the one who defies the sun._

_The tables will turn, he who was the hunter will have to run._

_For his destiny is final and the deed has been done."_

"Huh?" The man was stunned. He had just come for a reading for his everyday life. He was even more surprised to find that the gypsy had absolutely no memory of what had just happened.

Unknown to both of them, the same message was said by every gypsy, fortune teller, numerologist and astrologer in the world.

Even more unknown was that this prediction was told by a mother. She had just given birth to a pair of beautiful twins – both of them girls. That night, every one of the servants in the mansion had had an awful feeling in their guts, every dog was cowering with their master, even the sparrows that normally nested in the house had flown away. The only living things that were unfazed by this eeriness were the crows. In fact, they were flocking all over the house, staring intently at the woman, even through the walls. The woman – her beautiful face strained by childbirth, her long blond hair messy – was not at all surprised by the visitor, who she could barely see in the shadows.

"So, it is you. I wondered who might have caused all this madness around the house." She commented.

"Please, let's get to business, legendary meister Veronica Bigbreak. The one rumored to be the reincarnation of Nyx, the goddess of the night. The dawning day for the world – the holy sunlight, killing all evil, the shining moon in the black night. You must die tonight."

The form, which appeared to consist only of shadows, disappeared slowly, as Lady Veronica Bigbreak took a nearby knife and silently slit her throat. Thunder roared just above the house, the two baby girls crying their throats out. A swirl of wild magic appeared around them, carving a tattoo on their right shoulders – a combined moon and sun.

* * *

A/N: This is the prologue to my story, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. The first chapter is coming soon. Like really soon. Like this year really soon.

Nyx: That was a lame New Year's eve joke!

Denny: As if I care! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The first chapter, I'm sorry for the story being so slow, but I want to develop the OCs before the action starts.

* * *

**September 14****th**** – the day before school at Shibusen starts**

Dalia Nyx was definitely enjoying herself. She had gathered all of the attention with her complicated routine. Her blond hair, tied in a high ponytail, was whizzing around as the girl twirled around, dancing with fire.

_Three-turn, three-turn, four, spin around, butterfly and go!_

A series of oohs and ahhs announced the culmination of the girl's routine. She leaned back, spinning the two flaming chains dangerously close to her body. She curved her body and moved the fire away from herself. Applause filled the whole park. The girl was a talent among firedancers. She twirled and twisted the two flaming balls, attached to chains (A/N: IDK how this is in English, if somebody knows the word, please correct me) with expert precision, as if controlling them with her mind, not her hands.

"Encore, encore, encore!" The crowd erupted. Dalia smiled and walked over to the CD player and changed the song, switching it to _Glamorous. _It was a song from her favourite TV show, _Gossip Girl. _Stepping back into the wide plain where she had been performing, she looked through the crowd, hoping to see a certain boy enjoying her perfect routine.

Squinting to see in the dark, she scanned the crowd for someone she knew, worried about the next day. She had just transferred to a new school and was worried about what people she would meet. As the music played on, all thoughts disappeared from her mind as she concentrated on the fire spinning close to her pale skin.

The night dragged on as the crowd demanded another and another encore, meisters and weapons enjoying the beauty of the dance. But so…

"Oh shit!" Dalia cursed as she saw the clock. It was 9:30 – just about when the opening ceremony was about to begin. Her relatively small apartment, rented with the money she got from firedancing, was booming with the music from her alarm for over half an hour, but she had slept so deeply she hadn't heard it. "I hate coming in late – just what I need to start the year at a new school." She had only recently discovered her meister powers and transferred to Shibusen only a week ago. Dalia was shy and couldn't find friends easily, so she was a bit worried. She only had to make that one step and her personality would make a one-eighty, becoming cheerful and confident in herself.

Putting on her favourite blouse, she rushed towards the school at the center of Death City. All of the students had already gotten in. She adjusted the shoulder strap of her canvas messenger bag and dashed to her classroom. To her surprise, nothing had begun already, the students being too loud for the teacher – a young blond woman with an eyepatch.

"I'm sorry for being late, umm…" _Damn it, why didn't I see the teachers' names!_

"Don't worry, take a seat. My name is Marie-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher. " The teacher introduced herself to Dalia.

She took a look at the room – it was like an amphitheater – the desks arranged on stairs in a semicircle around the teacher's desk and the blackboard. Dalia walked over to the second floor and took a seat between two girls – one with black hair tied in a ponytail and the other with dark purple hair Dalia had a feeling she had seen before.

"Hello, I'm Dalia Nyx, meister!" Dalia stretched out her hand to the two girls.

"I'm Tsubaki, weapon, pleased to meet you!" The black-haired girl, maybe a year or two older than Dalia, introduced herself.

"Hey, aren't you a firedancer? I saw you last night, you were awesome! I'm Sherry, by the way. Do you have a weapon partner? We'd be awesome together, you'd be a bladedancer!" The other girl spewed out in one breath, confirming the last part by turning her hand into a moon-shaped blade with ornate decorations, hanging from a chain.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Sherry's enthusiasm had taken Dalia by surprise.

She looked around the loud class – a blue-haired boy was shouting something Dalia could barely make out a "surpass God and get a halo" from. Right in front of her was an albino, chatting with a blonde girl, wearing her meister tag like a good student. As if sensing Dalia's gaze, she turned around.

"You must be one of the new girls! Nice to meet you, I'm Maka Albarn and this lazy bum here is my weapon, Soul. " Maka glared at Soul, who was slouched in his seat, half asleep. With a shout, "Maka CHOP!" the petite meister crashed a book Dalia identified as a hardcover Dune on the boy's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, I never knew books could be deadly. I see you love Dune, having taken it to school."

"You like reading books, too? Oh, thank God, I'm saved! The only smart one in this class beside me is Kidd, "she said, pointing to a boy with a suit in the exact middle of the classroom, "but he's too obsessed with symmetry and discards any book with an asymmetrical cover."

"Oh. That's weird."

"Our whole class is weird. Look at that girl over there – she's new, too. She never talks to anybody."

Dalia took a peek at the girl on her far left. She had messy blond hair that looked as if it had a mind of its own. Her eyes were the same blue like Dalia's and she was wearing a white corset top and long lacey black gloves. Something seemed off about her, but Dalia shrugged it off and turned to see Marie-sensei who had finally managed to calm the class. As the day continued, Dalia completely forgot about the girl and relaxed, having met some pretty nice people.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I have NOTHING better to do on New Year's Eve... 


End file.
